A Dish Served Cold
by Chris Heigan - Caith Bruce
Summary: A follow up story dealing with the aftermath of the events that transpired in The Joker's Revenge
1. Chapter 1

**The Joker:**

I was taken into custody and hauled away from the Cathedral afterward to Gotham police headquarters. The cops insisted on striking up a conversation with me, for whatever reason I didn't know, but I didn't give them the satisfaction of even acknowledging then. I just stared out the rear window of the black and white and smiled as we passed the street lights.

We arrived at the headquarters and the two officers helped out the back of the car gently, but as soon as I was safely out they shoved me toward the stairs leading to the door. Of course I hadn't completely recovered from returning from the dead yet and my legs, slow to catch up to information sent from my brain, buckled at the shove and I took a nose dive into the steps. A groan escaped my mouth and then I began laughing uncontrollably and when I had recovered enough I told them, "That's gonna cost you guys. I don't think my lawyer is gonna appreciate this. Hahahahaha hahahah hahahah."

The two dumb cops just stood there and watched me laughing my ass off then suddenly as one they moved and got me to my feet as it seemed as though a light had finally blinked on in their minds. They took care not to inflict any more harm on me from that point on. They took me through the stages of booking me; finger prints, photographs etc. and through it all I wasn't the slightest bit concerned. Somehow things would go my way.

When they had finally done all their hoo-hahs and whatnots, they took me to holding where they said I would spend the night before they would transport me to the place where I would be staying until the trial. It was a quaint little place called Arkham Asylum, place for loons that was all dark and gothic and I really didn't feel that I belonged there. But for now it seemed like I had little choice in the matter.

They brought me a plate of food and water and when I had finished they turned the lights off. The night went by uneventfully until after midnight I awoke laughing for some reason much to the dismay of the nightshift officers who came to my cell and banged on the steel bars to shut me up. That seemed to have worked as I calmed down gradually after that I only had sporadic fits of the giggles. Sometime between that and sunrise I fell into something that could be construed as a state of sleep.

After I awoke I saw that the clock on the wall read 7:15am and not long after that I was brought something that looked like breakfast and a mug of bitter black coffee. That had me smiling from ear to ear, not that anyone could tell though, as I thought, _Now, how did you guys know that I drank my coffee this way. _The coffee had me fully awake by the time they came to transport me to that dreaded place called Arkham Asylum, like I should have been afraid of the place. To tell the truth I was actually excited to see what the place was all about.

I was handcuffed and escorted outside to a waiting van that had the name of the asylum printed on the side. Deciding to co-operate I got inside the van and somehow some brave mook got in the back of the van with me, showing off the gun on his hip and the Taser in his hand. I smiled as the door closed, then I heard the driver side door slam shut and the engine came to life.

The trip wasn't all that long, I thought, and went by without incident as I had already decided to play nice. The van slowed to a halt at what I presumed to be the entrance to the asylum, it waited as the gates opened and then drove on again for a short distance only to stop once more. _I have arrived! _I thought and smiled, once more noting that the guard didn't seem to notice. I wondered why.

The door opened and the guard was out of the van first then motioned for me to get out, which I did as best I could with my muscles all tightened up sitting in the back of the van. We were met by two more guards and I was again escorted, this time into the asylum. Inside the lobby we were met by a female doctor, _beautiful in an old fashioned kind of way_, I thought as I watched her. Then, as I was giving her the once over, I read her name tag, **Dr. Harleen F. Quinzel**.

**_ϿɃϿɃϿɃϿɃ _**


	2. Chapter 2

She seemed like a decent young woman and I wondered if she would be the one that was going to evaluate me. She merely flashed a glimmer of a smile when I asked her as much, which kind of irritated me a bit as I didn't like being ignored and right there I decided that if she was going to analyze me, myself and I, that I wasn't going to make it easy on the little miss prissy here behind me.****

The guards led me to my designated cell, the place where I would be spending some time until my trial date could be established. I was told my lawyer and the district attorney would be coming by later that day and I was so excited at the prospect of having to relate my story to him or her and the big shot, District Attorney. Yeah, I was really looking forward to spending my time with those clowns. They can't understand or know what or how I perceive the world and the people around me, nor could I say or do anything to make them understand. No, they believed me to be a psychotic madman and neither do I wish to correct them and make them believe otherwise.

I was placed in my new and temporary abode which was cozy if you liked enclosures or claustrophobic spaces. There was a bed with a very thin mattress, a single cover and cushion. The toilet sat at the bottom of end of the bed with its lid closed. I eyed the cell with bemused skepticism and before the guard could close the door I spun around and said to the doctor, "Excuse me doc, but I think you put me in the wrong room here. I expressly asked for the presidential suite. Hahahah ahahah!"

That got a rise from the little priss and she actually laughed a good heartfelt laugh that seemed to resonate from the very depths of her tiny body. Of course when I say 'tiny body,' I mean in relation to my own body and I must admit that right there in that place I felt – something.

"Please Mister Joker," she finally said after a few seconds, with a lot of sincerity I might add, "I know it's not the Ritz, but please try and make the most of it. Breakfast is in fifteen minutes, please eat something as you could use some nourishment and may I suggest that you fire your nutritionist."

We both had a laugh at that though hers was short lived, but it lightened my original opinion of the girl considerably. She seemed to have a decent sense of humor at least and for some unknown reason at the time I had taken a liking to her and I really hoped that she would be the one to evaluate me, only for a different reason other than what I had first desired.

She left then as the guard closed the door of my new, less than humble, abode. The door closed with a slight bang that echoed within the small space and so did the sound of the key turning inside the lock. It was silent then after that with no one to talk to and no one to listen to, just me and my thoughts. Moments later the breakfast the little doctor mentioned arrived and I was starving as the substance they brought me at Gotham Central didn't seem all that edible, unlike what they shoved through the small hatch in the door then. I almost considered staying in this place then, I mean it couldn't be all that bad really. Here I would have a roof over my head, a place to rest my head and three meals a day all without having to lift a finger.

The thought dissipated just as quickly as it entered my mind, it was such a ridiculous notion really as there are so much to enjoy on the outside and so many things to be had and so little time. Yes, I would get out of there, but it would have to wait. Firstly I had to get the whole business with the trial over and done with and besides the asylum was so heavily guarded that getting out of there would be close to impossible unless one had outside help.

I ate with the fervor of a man that had been starved for a very long time and it felt good as I had only had liquids lately. The orange juice that came with the breakfast was a welcome delight for sure and then as I finished the last bit of juice the guard returned to take me to an area where I would meet with my lawyer. She was apparently already waiting for me and I thought that she was up early for a lawyer, but I had no idea what time of day it was. When I sat down at the table across from her she seemed to be repulsed by the smile on my face. Of course I wasn't even smiling, but I thought to let her squirm while she tried to determine whether I was indeed smiling or not.

Scanning the room I saw that there was a clock just below the door, it was in fact already 9:05 am. My lawyer seemed to have built up some courage then and said that she was just waiting for the district attorney; apparently he was running a little late. I merely shrugged not bothering to say a word as I didn't really give a rat's ass.

A knock on the door signaled the guard to open it and in walked the big shot district attorney, **Mr. Harvey Dent.**

** **_ϿɃϿɃϿɃϿɃ_**  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Batman:**

I handcuffed the Joker to the chair and waited until the police came then slipped into a shadow filled nook just before they burst through the bell house floor hatch. The Joker's words resounded in my mind as I watched from the dark while the police finally dragged him away, but as they moved over to the floor hatch, he yelled back over his shoulder, "Hey Batface, Batface, Batface, Batface, Batface! You're a failure! You couldn't save the doctor nor could you save that cow Gertie. Do you hear me Batman? You failed them and you failed yourself. You failed! Are you listening to me Batman? You're a failure! FAILURE!"

That last word bounced off the walls of the bell house like a ricocheting bullet – FAILURE! FAILURE! Failure! Failure! failure! – The words echoed until the police and the Joker had disappeared down the floor hatch and onto the staircase. Then as they all descended the staircase the Joker began laughing that abominable laugh of his. _Hahahahah ahahahahh ahah aha aha ahahaha hahahhhaa ahahhahah!_

I stood there in the shadows for a long time listening to that despicable laughter fading away as they descended ever deeper into the dark lightless bowels of the Cathedral. The Joker's words were mocking me and I could not know at the time how those simple words would gnaw at the very fiber of my being, sucking the light from my days and sending me stumbling into a place of unfathomable darkness and suffocating despair.

When I could finally no longer hear the detestable laughter of the Joker, I exited the nook and ran over to the balcony and leapt over the ledge. I fell for at least a dozen feet before I snapped my cape open and let the wind fill it. The pain from the gunshot on my shoulder had abated slightly as I wasn't seriously wounded thanks due to the protective Kevlar body armor of my suit, but it still hurt and thus I had abandoned using the jumpline to get to the ground.

I glided round and around the Cathedral like a giant bat in the night. Before I reached the ground, the police had left with the Joker and head to Gotham Central. On I glided to where I had parked the Batmobile and as I approached, the proximity sensors in my suit deactivated the security system. The hatch opened up seconds after I touched down and when I got inside the engine roared to life. I put the car in drive and sped off to Gotham Central and I met Jim Gordon there to find out how he was doing.

Jim Gordon was standing on the roof of Gotham Central and in his usual spot looking out over the city and smoking his cigarillo. I knew that he had been through an ordeal literally moments ago and so I let him know that I was there without startling him, but he shuddered nevertheless when I emerged from the shadows.

"Shit man," he said as he blew the smoke from his mouth and shook his head.

"Jim, are you alright?"

"I'll be fine. It's just a bump on the head where the Joker's goons knocked me on the head. It's nothing serious."

"The Joker's goons? What happened?"

"It seems that the Joker's had some men in the department of the Major Crimes Unit working for him and just as Murphy would have it I picked each and every one to accompany me to the Cathedral. No one else wanted anything to do with the Joker. How about you, how is your shoulder? I saw you take that shot…"

"It's nothing. I'll live. Did you get those men arrested?"

"There were only five of them, but two of them got away. Chances are trying to or already have left the city. I got some men looking into their known places of residence, but I seriously doubt that either of them would return there."

"Do you have any of their information for me? I will see what I can do to help."

"I thought you might." Gordon said and handed me a file which he retrieved from the roof where it laid covered by a brick to keep it from blowing away in the wind."

"You will know when I've found them." I said and left leaping off the roof like I did before. The small thing I was not aware of then was how the words of the Joker were creeping into my subconscious like an Anaconda and they were slowly and methodically coiling round and around, preparing to crush and squeeze the life from my confidence, whispering like a silent killer - _I have my revenge. The doctor and Gertie are dead and you could not save either of them and that you have to deal with. That will be your burden; it will be on your conscience forever. You're a failure! Do you hear me Batman? You failed them and you failed yourself. You failed! Are you listening to me Batman? You're a failure! **FAILURE!**_

**_ϿɃϿɃϿɃϿɃ_**


	4. Chapter 4

As I headed to the residence of the first of the two men that Gordon wanted found there was a moment in which the Joker's laughter seemed to echo within the car as if I were right there in the bell tower once more. **_Hahahahah ahahahahh ahah aha aha ahahaha hahahhhaa ahahhahah!_**

The moment was so unnerving that I almost crashed the car on that very spot, but as soon as it came it was over just as quickly. I just missed a parked car as I regained control of the bat mobile and as I rushed past the air displacement from the bat mobile caused the other car's alarm to go off. I smiled then as I thought just how close that was and totally forgot what caused the near accident in the first place.

I gunned the car through the twists and turns all the way to the Dixon docks and the Brown Bridge. The first of Gordon's missing men lived right below the bridge. It was a quaint little brownstone building that somehow got cut off from sunlight when the bridge was built above it and it was also situated on the border of the Upper West Side and China Town.

I wondered about the crime in this area as it was close to the docks and the more disreputable parts of China Town. The building seemed empty and the neighborhood was quiet, but I nevertheless parked the car out of sight and got out. The shields activated as I walked out of range of the proximity sensors toward the home of the officer. The front door was most likely locked so I moved around the back and tried the back door.

I already had my lock picking tools in hand as I assumed the back door would be locked too. I was in luck though, because I tried turning the door handle first and to my surprise the door opened and as it did a myriad of scenarios ran through my head as to why exactly the door would be unlocked. The most likely of those scenarios was that Gordon's man had left in a hurry and not bothered to lock the door behind him.

Indecision had me standing there at the back door wonder just what I should do next, but in an instant I shoved the door open. It creaked as it swung and as it did I threw my back against the wall next to the door fully expecting someone to come bursting out of the house guns blazing. Seconds ticked by and nothing happened and I decided that my first assessment of why the door was unlocked was correct. Nevertheless, I cautiously peeked around the doorjamb just in case any surprises were waiting for me, but the house was quiet and dark inside.

Touching the sensor in my cowl, I activated the Infrared, Night and X-ray Vision lenses or INX so I could see better in the dark. The INX was something new and experimental Wayne Industries was developing for the Military combining infrared, x-ray and night vision technology. The goal of course was to mimic Superman's abilities, though I doubt if replicating his heat-vision would ever be possible. It was something new I just had to have and that night was as good as any to field test it even if it was for my own benefits. The Military would later do their own field testing of the INX and I would play dumb and pretend that I knew nothing of what they were talking about – the never ending role of Bruce Wayne.

I stepped inside the house and immediately the dark came alive as the night vision illuminated everything using the ambient light from outside. The infrared vision showed me that I had apparently just missed Gordon's man as feint heat signatures remained in different parts of the house. As for the x-ray vision though, that came up empty in fact it never activated, it could possibly be some glitch of a sort. Oh well, it is still a good idea, perhaps I can get it to work on my own, but that is a problem for another time.

Searching the house turned up only one lead, but I would have to check out missing officer number two's home before I made any assumptions. And so, I had to drive all the way back across town toward the City Hall District close to Grant Park.

It was late, well after midnight when I got to the officer's home. I parked the car in the alley and scaled the building to the roof then using the same decel-jumpline and grapple hook, I descended to the thirteenth floor where he lived. I know it seems like a lot of trouble but that's the price of being Batman and not affording to be seen. The officer's apartment had a small balcony and when I set my feet down saw that the light was burning. This surprised me as I had expected everything to be dark there too and when I looked through the glass of the double doors, which opened up onto the balcony, inside the apartment the scene that greeted me was something gruesome. There were two bodies on the floor, both were males, and one giant pool of blood surrounded both of the bodies.

I picked the lock on the doors and steeped inside taking care not to disturb the evidence. Searching the apartment turned up not a thing, but when I looked at the bodies once more I saw there was a note neatly placed on one of the bodies. I clearly made out the name Batman on the note, but I couldn't get to it as I would have to step in the pool of blood to retrieve it. Whoever set this up was really clever, because if I wanted to read the rest of the note it meant that I would taint the crime scene. There was no way to retrieve the note otherwise, but luckily the INX had another little feature, so I tapped my cowl to activate the zoom feature and zoomed in on the note.

The words on the note shocked me as I read: _You failed **BATMAN**! You're a failure! **FAILURE!**_

** **_ϿɃϿɃϿɃϿɃ_**  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**The Joker:**

The meeting with the fabulous Mr. Dent went as I expected which was straight down the drain right along with all the other shit that came spewing from his mouth. _Hahaha! _I listened to all the legal mumbo jumbo though I pretended not to; it was all part of the act. I wasn't planning on going to jail, oh no, I wanted to stay right where I was at Arkham Asylum with Dr. Quinzel. See I had already made plans to escape which of course was something of a rarity for me as I generally just act on the spur of the moment. But this time I really needed to plan carefully and maybe, just maybe if I played my cards right, I could win my ticket out of the asylum.

No sir, absolutely no jail time for me, because I was playing the insanity bit and laying it down as thick as I could. If my insanity plea was going to work I was going to need to be as convincing as they come. For some reason the state legal representative did not even bother to reply to Mr. Hot Shit and that was when Dr. Quinzel was kind enough to step up to the plate and defend my rights. _El doctor_ did her bit as well as she began to explain to Mr. Hot Shit D.A. that it would be in my best interest to remain at the asylum until the trial had begun.

It was agreed that I should stay at the asylum until the trial commenced. It would give both defense and opposition time to build their cases and Dr. Quinzel a chance to do a proper evaluation of my psychological state. I just sat there with my palms flat on the table staring into space, still playing the part as the two attorneys got up and left. When they were gone Dr. Quinzel came over and placed her over mine and said, "Don't worry I am going to make sure that you don't end up in prison."

I slowly turned my head toward her staring at her. She smiled then and without another word she left. Perhaps it was just me, but I kind of got the feeling the girl was sweet on me._ Hahaaaa!_ _Go figure._ _Haha! _Must be the hair. _Ha! _Okay so the meeting didn't end up in the crapper entirely, at least I wasn't going to prison yet.

The next two days went by in haze as I was medicated and who knows what else was done to me. For all I know I could have been sexually molested in that place. Not that it would have been so bad really; I mean it's been some time since I had any. _Hahahaaaa!_

By day three they had stopped giving me sedatives though I really don't know why they gave them to me in the first place. It's not as though I needed all that much sedating to begin with, but I guess that my act was getting the job done so I didn't mind being drugged. Perhaps they felt that I was too unhinged to make any real sense of my condition and thus the reason for the sedatives. To tell the truth it kind of felt like falling into the rabbit-hole and I was Alice following the white rabbit that I suppose turned out to be Dr. Quinzel.

The evaluation sessions with el doctor began late on that third day and I was actually pleased to see her as she seemed to be the only ray of sunlight in that whole place of madness and chaos. I mean the whack jobs they had holed up there would have freaked me right out if I hadn't been acting like one of the sorry sacks of shoveled horse manure. Then again maybe it would have freaked me out; I mean it was only a while ago that I was most definitely dead.

So, day three and session one I just sat there in silence as I let el doctor do all the talking and by talking I mean she asked a lot of questions about my childhood and where I grew up. She asked me personal things like was green the natural color of my hair and if my white skin was make-up, whether I used ruby red lipstick or strawberry red. I have to say that as cute as she was I really wanted to strangle her right there, but I finally decided to just tell her something that happened to me before I died.

"Do you want to hear something funny doctor?" I asked.

"Of course, please go right ahead mister Joker." She said in kind of snide way that only amplified the feeling I had of strangling her.

"Okay so this happened right before the city's 200th anniversary and there I am sitting at the head of the meeting table with all these mob bosses around me. Boss Carl Grissom had just gotten his bucket kicked for him and I was planning on running the city into the ground."

The moment of telling this story got me so excited that I jumped up from my chair and while I am regaling her with this story my hands and arms are all over the place. Then when I got to the good part of the story I pulled my chair away from the table that separated us placed my hands on the table and leaned in close to her for dramatic effect.

"So as his dead burned body sits there smoking in that chair I lean in close to him and say, you are a vicious bastard and I'm glad you're dead!"

As I finished the thought of that moment and the clear shock on the young doctor's face got me going again and I burst out in laughter. Well, suffice it to say that got me another round of sedatives, but this time the dosage was strong enough to put me in a near vegetative state and drooling all over myself. I was practically catatonic the whole of the next day so much so that the visit from Batman seemed like a total dream. In my mind the laughter echoed like there was nothing there but empty space… **_Hahahahah ahahahahh ahah aha aha ahahaha hahahhhaa ahahhahah!_** _Hahahahah ahahahahh ahah aha aha ahahaha hahahhhaa ahahhahah!_

**_ϿɃϿɃϿɃϿɃ_**


	6. Chapter 6

** Batman:**

Arkham Asylum, two days of following leads had led me right back to a place that I didn't think I would have to see again for some time, but it seems that Murphy had other plans for me, funny how things never turn out the way one wants them to. Of course one would think that I of all people would have learned to expect the unexpected, to take whatever life threw at me and run with it. Up until now one could say that I have done exactly that, I have taken what life threw at me and made it my own, but this whole business with the Joker was such a curve-ball that I think when it left the pitcher's hand it curved all way over third base making its way to me. I definitely did not see this curve-ball coming and it hit me right between the eyes.

I chose not to enter through the lobby area for reasons quite obvious and if they aren't well, I couldn't just stroll in and ask to see the Joker that would be like a ghost walking around in broad daylight. I made my way past security without them noticing me and well, the shadows did their part to help conceal my presence at the asylum. I couldn't take a direct route to his room so the elevators were a no go so I picked the staircase as easier route between it and the air ducts. I figured that the ducts would be too narrow in any case for me to crawl through.

As I began climbing the stairs I switched the INX to infrared so I could determine where the asylum personnel were as I did not want to run into any of them on my way to the Joker's room. The infrared was a nifty little feature on the INX, but I prefer the radar in the other cowl more. _Ooh!_ Great idea, perhaps while trying to get the X-ray in the INX to work, I should try and incorporate the radar as a feature as well. Anyway that is a job for another time.

The stairway was pretty much deserted while I was climbing the stairs except for the one security guard that made his rounds, however he made his way upstairs away from the Joker's room, so I continued on. The Joker's room was on 8th floor in the east wing tower I knew as a quick scan of the computer on the second floor revealed to me, I think the guard may have gone for a smoke or something.

A layout plan of the asylum was on the pin board next to the guard station so I scanned it and determined what the quickest route was to the east wing. I saw the guard's radio on the desk and checked which frequency the guards used and switched my receiver to channel 4 as I began to make my way to the east wing tower.

The route I took to the east wing tower was a lot quicker than I had hoped and a lot quieter too and in no time I was in the tower stairwell. I had no qualms about climbing stairs as I am in the best shape of my life, but I figured that using a grappling gun to ascend to the 8th floor would be a lot quicker. The grappling gun fired the grapple hook when I squeezed the trigger and as the hook embedded itself in the ceiling of the stairwell. Testing the strength of the decel-cord to make sure it held, I pushed the button to activate the pulley and I began to ascend into the stairwell to the 8th floor.

The Joker's room was situated at the very end of the corridor and as I passed the other rooms on my way everything was dead quiet, but just as I got to the second last room the laughter began like a low rumble, deep and guttural. As I got to the Joker's room and looked inside I saw that he was lying on his bed drooling and laughing in the same low tone that I heard before I made it to his room. It occurred to me that he might have been drugged as this was after all a mental institution. He opened his eyes after a moment, it seemed that he saw and recognized me, which was when he really began to let loose on the laughter.

The laughter got louder and louder and for some reason I took this action to be at my expense. The sound started to reverberate throughout the entire floor and the other patients began to stir, awakening form their slumbers. I didn't care about the other patients at that moment, but rather I was focused on the laughter and how the Joker was laughing at me, at my ineptitude in stopping him from committing the crimes he had perpetrated. The laughter cut right into the very depths of my soul, rendering me immobile right where I stood.

The impact of what he had said in the bell tower of the cathedral finally struck and it struck with such vengeance that only when the intercom sounded, for a third time, for the personnel to report the 8th floor of the east wing disturbance did I recover some semblance of myself. The other patients' screaming brought me around fully and only then did I realize what was going on. I looked at the Joker and he was still laughing, but that was the last thing on my mind then.

Out of the jumble of thoughts in my head one thought jumped out at me and it was screaming for me to get the hell out of there before the asylum personnel came running down the corridor. I made a bee line for the stairwell and as lady luck would have it I dove over the guardrail just as the guards and staff came pouring out of the open elevator doors. As I grabbed onto the grapple gun that grotesquely horrible laughter echoed everywhere even in my own mind, reverberating like the vibrations of a bell after being tolled. My descent down the stairwell seemed almost symbolic of my own descent into dark recesses of my being where I would battle with perhaps my worst enemy – Myself.

**_ϿɃϿɃϿɃϿɃ_**


	7. Chapter 7

After my visit to the asylum I left dazed and confused, I couldn't remember where I parked the car and I guess finally after some aimless wandering I stumbled upon it by sheer luck. The drive back to the cave went the same as when I happened upon the car. I drove aimlessly for over an hour through the back alleys of the city and eventually made it across the Bob Kane Memorial Bridge and from there to Wayne Manor.

I parked the car in the cave and trod my way to the elevator that led to the mansion above. The place felt like a tomb since my parents were killed all those years ago and even with Alfred there in that massive place I still felt alone. Alfred was like a father to after their deaths and still is in many ways.

I don't remember how long I sat there in the dark not being able to close my eyes to sleep, I was even afraid to blink for fear that whatever demon or demons that were haunting me would get me right there. The curve-ball had transformed into some intangible horror stalking me, hunting me and every time I closed my eyes something screamed at me from out of the dark like a banshee, "_FAILURE!"_

Then of course there was that laughter taunting me, teasing me like a hyena in the night. _Damn you Joker, what have you done to me? Damn you to hell you sick bastard._

The sun had risen when Alfred found me in the study with my suit still on and asleep in the desk chair and my head resting on my forearms, "Sir?" he asked as he touched my shoulder. "Are you alright Master Bruce? What happened last night?"

"Alfred? What… what's going on?" I asked.

"It would appear that you slept right here at the desk in the study with you suit still on. At least you took the cowl off I see."

Right then reality hit me like a kick in the groin and the entire world tumbled in on me and that sinking feeling overwhelmed me once more. I guess it must have been oh so very obvious to Alfred while I sat there trying to look calm while inside I was plummeting rapidly down the rabbit hole.

"Sir, if I may, you seem as though you are carrying the world upon your shoulders. Perhaps it would help if you talked about it."

Minutes, long minutes it seemed, dragged by at a snail's pace and eventually I just blurted the question out, "Alfred, am I a failure as the Joker proclaimed me? Did I fail Gertie and the doctor?"

"Sir?" Alfred asked clearly confused.

I saw the confusion on his face and elaborated, "After he was arrested at the cathedral the Joker was screaming at me while they dragged him down the stairs. '_You failed **BATMAN**! You're a failure! **FAILURE!**'_ First those words echoed of the walls like the collective laughter of hyenas and afterward his hideous laughter replace those words resounding within the bell house almost as though it were the bells themselves laughing. 

"The scene at the apartment and the visit to the Joker set something loose inside of me, a monster, a malignant specter bent on wreaking havoc on my mind and I feel like I am damaged goods, broken and tattered. I can't fully explain this state I am in and I don't know what it is I am feeling. It's kind of like having lost something important, but not being sure of exactly what it is that's missing. Almost as if some integral part of me is gone, leaving a gaping hole of mixed feelings and emotions, the turmoil threatening to overwhelm, destroy and plunge me into a bottomless mire. For the first time since I can remember I doubt myself and my ability to do what needs to be done.

"I sat here alone in the study and it was quiet beyond anything I have ever experienced. I sat here enfolded in the dark while doubt and despair stalked me frightening away all reason, time and again whispering, '_failure! failure! failure!'_ It is as though everything I know myself to be has gone and all that is left is this empty shell. Is it me or is it cold in here Alfred?" I said and fell quiet.

"No sir, it is not cold inside the manor as well you should know that it is summer and quite warm. I suggest that you get of that suit and then go take a long relaxing bath and perhaps afterward get some sleep. It could be that you are overly tired. I will prepare something for you to eat you look a tad pale, have you been eating?"

I knew that Alfred had asked a question, that he was talking to me as I heard him clearly, but my mind was elsewhere.

Alfred touched my shoulder again and said, "Sir please go and get ready, while I run you a bath."

I got up and plodded to my room where I undressed and got ready for the bath. As I sat on my bed the whispers and the laughter, my inner demons returned, '_failure! failure! failure!' Hahahahah ahahahahh ahah aha aha ahahaha hahahhhaa ahahhahah!_

**_ϿɃϿɃϿɃϿɃ_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alfred Pennyworth:**

It is a strange thing, misery. When it succeeds to bring one down, the way back to the light seems longer and the path leading to it, harder. One cannot comprehend the extent of another's state of mind when they have fallen into the quagmire of despair and doubt. One can merely support and lend a helping hand and only when that hand is accepted can one begin to help. But more often than not the offered hand is slapped away and then it is up to that person to make the decision to either make the journey back to the light or remain in the dark and in so doing slip deeper into the unknown abyss of the mind.

Pride in that sense can be one's worst enemy in such cases even more so than the doubt and despair one is faced with. I can only hope that Master Bruce does not succumb to whatever his current state of mind might be and so I will cling to that hope with every fiber of my being as he is the closest thing I have to a son. _Be strong young man._

**_End Part One._**

**Next, A Dish Served Cold continues in Part Two: Demons Exorcised  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Part Two: Demons Exorcised**

**Alfred Pennyworth:**

The days went by and I grew ever more concerned for Master Bruce as he slipped ever deeper into the mire of his troubled mind. For all the many years that I have stood beside him helping him in his quest to be what he needed to become, assisting him through his successes and his failures and yet at the time all those instances seemed so utterly miniscule compared to what he went through recently.

Up until that time I had never seen Bruce in such a state as he was then, so unmistakably devastated by the recent events and his seeming inability to prevent the terrible incidents that had occurred. I understand the unprecedented standard of dedication he sets for himself all the time, but to carry that burden as utterly alone as he does can't possibly be healthy, even for him.

As I watch him wander around aimlessly in the home of his father, Wayne Manor seems to have become the edge to the precipice, the very place where he needs to decide for himself to get up and turn back to the light or to tumble down into the abyss. Of course I will offer a helping hand, for how can I not, after all I have seen him become the man that he is and in the process of becoming that man I had offered that same hand then just as I will now.

It remains to be seen whether or not he accepts my help or not, but in the end it will be his choice. I do however hope that he chooses the former rather than the latter. One can only hope.

** **_ϿɃϿɃϿɃϿɃ_**  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Bruce Wayne:**

It'd been some time since that encounter at the asylum, how long I could honestly not say. Time had slipped away from me since then and alongside that so had the days. I remember walking aimlessly through the manor and at one point I just sat down in the study and remained there.

I lost track of whether it was day or night as I sat there in the dark of the study, in the house that my father built, for hours at a time. Alfred checked in on me from time to time bringing me meals and beverages that he found barely touched when he returned to collect the dishes. It wasn't that the meals were bad or unappetizing; no it was more to the point that I didn't feel the need to eat and the little that I ate was merely to fuel my body.

Every time he came into the study he would turn on the lights and find me in the same place he last saw me. As he spoke I could hear the concern in his voice, but it was as though he were speaking from a long distance away. All the while the vow I had made to my parents loomed over me like storm cloud about to burst, reminding me that I had work to do, that by sitting there in the study waning away I was wasting time.

But, no matter how heavily that vow loomed I just couldn't muster the will or desire to go out and actually do what needed to be done. It felt as though all life was slowly being drained from me, all thought and desire, all purpose and everything that held any meaning. It also felt like I was being sucked into some deep dark pit drowning me in the pity I felt toward myself.

Alfred stepped into the study one morning carrying the morning paper under his arm along with breakfast. He set the tray down on the desk and slapped the paper down in front of me, the headline read, 'The Joker to remain at Arkham.'

"What's this about?" I asked.

"While you were in here doing whatever it is you think you are doing, you have missed the Joker's trial. Evidently his lawyer made a convincing case with the assistance of one **Dr. Harleen F. Quinzel**," Alfred said as he lifted the paper to read the name.

"But how?" I asked totally confused. _Was I that out of touch?_ I could hear the Joker laughing again in the recesses of my mind, dogging me still, relentlessly tormenting me even from his confinement in Arkham Asylum. _Hahahahah ahahahahh ahah aha aha ahahaha hahahhhaa ahahhahah!_ When Alfred spoke again the laughter subsided but didn't fade away completely.

"The basis of the case was an insanity plea, which was firmly corroborated by the lovely young doctor. Here," he said, "take a look. There is a picture of the doctor on page three. And by the way, when you are done reading and eating, go and take a shower for heaven's sake and allow me to clean in here. We don't run a pig farm here, so I don't see the need for the manor or the study to smell like one. And when you are done showering get dressed we're going out."

That last statement brought the faintest smile to my face, the first one in weeks and it amazed how the old man could still order me around. The breakfast smelled like heaven after I hadn't eaten much for such a long time and as ordered I ate every last morsel and drank every drop coffee. I then read the paper, well the main article in any case and Alfred was right Dr. Quinzel was indeed very lovely: the kind of lovely that if I were in my normal state of mind I would have seriously considered making a move on.

After reading the article I set the paper down and unconsciously ran my fingers though my hair. _Ugh!_ My hand and fingers came away all greasy. I then placed my hand over my mouth in thought and felt the weeks old stubble. I really did need to take a shower, a shave and probably a haircut too.

I heaved a sigh and as I exhaled I almost gagged as the smell of the study filled my nostrils. Alfred was right, I did need to take a shower and the place did need to be cleaned, though judging by the smell it probably needed to be fumigated as well.

So I got up off the sofa and headed to my room, though on the way there it felt awkward somehow while I walked. It was as if I had somehow lost my balance and I felt all wobbly and dizzy. _Nutrition 101_, having eaten so very little in the last few weeks caused a mild condition of nutrient deficiency and so my blood pressure to dropped, resulting in dizziness and loss of balance.

I knew I would be fine though, I just needed to start eating more, but first things first – Alfred's orders.

The natural light inside the manor was giving me a headache and so as I got to my room I left the lights off in the bathroom then began stripping off the filthy clothes I had on. Alfred would no doubt want to have them burned. The clothes didn't even seem fit to donate to a homeless shelter as the shirt was irreparable stained from white to tan. I really couldn't believe the clothes were mine. I switched the shower water on and waited for the water to get warm then got in after a few seconds. The water was fantastic and as it poured from the shower head it had a sort massaging quality.

The shower was amazing and soothing. I got out and followed orders; I got dressed and combed my hair noticing that it was in need of a trim. So I decided to tell Alfred to stop at the barber before we go anywhere. And all the while the maniacal laughter continued. **_Hahahahah ahahahahh ahah aha aha ahahaha hahahhhaa ahahhahah!_**

**_ϿɃϿɃϿɃϿɃ_**


	11. Chapter 11

We made a stop at the barber where I got a haircut and a shave and afterward I felt like a human again. I still didn't really want to be outside, it was as everybody was staring at me and saw right inside my mine and saw there my weakness, my frailty, my humanity, my failure…

I kept my eyes lower the entire ride to avoid looking at other people and the feeling that they saw and knew my failure, the result being that I didn't notice where we were going. Not even when Alfred stopped the car and opened the door for me to get out.

"Your meeting is on the eleventh floor," Alfred said, "room number one-one-zero-nine. And don't even think of not trying to go. I have asked the receptionist to contact and inform me that you have arrived."

"Well," I said, "you sure are having a fun time bossing me around, aren't you? Alright, if it would make you happy, then I will go. Eleventh floor, room number eleven-oh-nine you say?"

"Yes, I am having quite the time," he said smiling. "I will be waiting for you. Now go."

I watched as Alfred's smile faded and his expression turned to one of concern, it was the same expression he wore every time I got remotely or even mildly injured. I placed my hand on his shoulder, he nodded and then I left for the meeting and the surprise that awaited me on the eleventh floor in room number nine.

The walk inside the building was uneventful as I kept my eyes lowered and so I didn't even bother looking name plaques behind the security guard in the lobby. I just told him my name and where I had to be. He held out a registry book and pointed where I should sign then thanked me and wished me good day.

The elevators were to the left and around the corner in a corridor. I picked the first, pressed the button and waited for it to open. Thirty seconds later it opened, but it felt like forever, and I got in and pushed the button for the eleventh floor. Moments later I was standing outside the elevator on the eleventh floor then continued on to find room 1109.

I found the room and just my luck it was the last one on the floor. The door stood open and the receptionist must have caught me in the corner of her eye, because she looked up when I came to a stop in front of the door.

"Ah, Mister Wayne, come on in. Everything is ready for you. You may go in." she said.

"Um, thank you, miss. How did you know that I am Bruce Wayne?" I asked still not thinking straight.

She smiled and said, "A Mister Pennyworth phoned moments ago."

"I see. Thank you." I said and she smiled again.

"Would you like something to drink, Mister Wayne, Coffee, Tea or water?"

"Water will be fine thank you."

"Any particular brand of water?"

"It doesn't matter really; water is water, isn't it, even if it comes in bottles?"

She smiled then got up and went to the kitchen, I suppose, and seconds later returned with a bottle of cold water. I thanked her and went to the 'meeting room.' Just as I was about to open the door the name on the plaque caught my eye and there was the surprise. _Alfred, you old con_. It wasn't a meeting as I thought it would be, it was an appointment with a psychologist.

I opened the door and stepped inside the office of Dr. Harleen Quinzel. As I closed the door behind me the doctor entered from another door and when I turned she was already striding in my direction with her hand extended.

"Mister Wayne," she said with a dazzling smile as we shook hands.

"Doctor Quinzel," I said, returning her smile as I released her hand.

"Please Mister Wayne, take a seat and tell me what I can do for you."

"Thanks, but I won't be staying. You see a close friend tricked me into coming here under the false pretenses." I said and remained standing.

"I see. And how do you feel about that? I mean, what makes you think he would feel the need to trick you into coming here?" she said making a note in her writing pad.

"I read about you in the paper this morning," I said and stepped over to a picture frame that her diploma, avoiding the questions. "NYU, excellent university. Did you or do you live in New York?"

As I stood staring at the diploma I heard her sigh, the pen being put down and then her chair moved. I heard footsteps and then from the corner of my eye I saw her standing next to me.

"Yes, that article was about the analyses I did of the Joker. No, I didn't live in New York. I grew up in Brooklyn and studied at NYU. Listen Mister Wayne," she said turning to face me, "I can't help you if you don't talk to me and neither can I force you to talk to me…"

"Yes," I interrupted her, "of course you are absolutely right. So I would like to take you out to dinner, perhaps I would feel more comfortable in a different environment and please, call me Bruce."

She looked at me as though trying to assess whether I was hitting on her or being genuine.

"Fine," she finally said, "I have your details. I will let you know when and where."

"Excellent," I smiled, "I look forward to your call."

"You can settle the payment for this session with Jenna, my receptionist. Good day _Mister_ Wayne." And with that she turned leaving the room through the other door.

After settling the payment for the session with Jenna, who seemed a little flirty, I made my way to the elevator. I felt somewhat better as I imagined what having dinner would be like, but the feeling vanished as another elevator opened and the occupants stepped out, all of the laughing. _Laughing at me?_

In an instant I was back in that cold dark place again and all around me, laughing, so much laughter. **_Hahahahah ahahahahh ahah aha aha hahahahah ahahahahh ahah aha aha ahahaha hahahhhaa ahahhahah!_**

**_ ϿɃϿɃϿɃϿɃ_**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Joker:**

My lawyer was amazing at the trial and the jury bought the insanity plea. Where did that leave me? It left me right where I wanted to be.

To be perfectly honest though it wasn't quite where I wanted to be, no I wanted be on the outside having a grand old time with my new friend, Batman. In the plus column though, doctor Quinzel was good to talk to every now and then whenever we have a session. She seems to have sprouted some feelings for me, but for the life of me I can't tell why. And of course the e was the fact that I had effectively escaped the death penalty too.

The asylum had begun to feel like home after the trial, not that I would know what home felt like really, but for some reason it just had that homey feeling to it. I couldn't come and go as I wanted but that was okay as I didn't really need to be anywhere in particular at the time. The sessions with doctor Quinzel continued on a regular basis and they were going well, she felt that I was making huge strides toward recovery. _Ha! _Yeah like that would happen, but at the time I did feel somewhat more in control and more collected.

Some thoughts had been moved to the back of my mind while I was at the asylum, like my freedom and the fun things I wanted to do with my new friend. Of course my breakout opportunity had not yet presented itself either, but I was quite certain that it wouldn't be long until it did and when it did I would grab it with both hands and run with it like there was no tomorrow. I was completely confident that my time would come again, oh yes, of that I had no doubt, then the city would be mine and I would run it my way.

At night though, when I was asleep, a mystery person haunted my dreams. But when I say dreams, I mean just the one dream as it was the same dream every night since after my sessions with the doctor began;

_It is late at night as the door of my cell opens and someone is standing there bathed in light from behind. I can't tell who it is. But a sense of something going right comes over me. _

_Walking through the hallways, the security doors that separate the different wings of the asylum keep opening and always this mysterious person is with me._

_The last door opens; it is not a security door, but rather one that opens to the delivery bay. A van is parked inside like it is waiting just for me. The faceless person points toward the van…_

_The door closes behind me. _

_At the gate the van comes to a stop. From inside an empty crate I watch as the security guard hands the driver a registry to sign. The driver signs, hands the register back and the gates open. Freedom… Hahahahah ahahahahh!_

Every night the same damn dream and every morning I only remembered the same fragments of the dream. I wasn't really bother by the dream in the way of the why's and how's of it, no what bothered me was the fact that it was the same damn dream and always the freaking same fragments that stuck in my mind afterward.

When I woke in the mornings I would be extremely annoyed, I'd even go as far as to say that I was pissed, with the memories of the dream and the dream itself, but that annoyance would fade as the days got older and I would find something to amuse myself with. Of course there was not a lot to find amusing in an asylum because everyone looked so damn glum and depressed.

At one point about a week or two after the trial, _I really needed to keep track of time_, just out of the blue the doctor confided in me about this guy she had been seeing. I didn't really think much of it at the time.

As I sat in my cell after that session I found it strange that she would tell me. And though she didn't say the guy's name I found myself musing over some thoughts I hadn't had in some time. I found myself utterly loathing this complete stranger and it excited me to no end.

The next day I had another session with the doctor end most of what had happened I had forgotten along with the memories of that incessantly annoying dream. Everything was going well till she mentioned that guy again and that flipped the switch. I got up from my chair so fast it slid all the way from where I sat across the floor and struck the door.

She didn't seem fazed by what happened and so I walked up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders then yanked her out of her seat. I was yelling and shaking her at the same time, so much so I didn't hear the door open behind me and certainly didn't hear the guards rush in.

I was grabbed from behind, pulled away from the doctor and shoved with my back against the wall. I noticed the look on the doctor's face; it was a mixture of shock and pity and something else. Just then a nurse entered the room with a syringe containing some clear liquid, the nurse injected me and some moments later I began to calm down and felt drowsy.

A gurney was brought in to take me to my room and moments before I drifted away, doctor Quinzel came toward me as I lay on there. She took my hand in hers and told me not to worry, that everything would be fine. I smiled as the sedative took me away to a dreamless sleep… **_Absolute bliss!_**

**_ϿɃϿɃϿɃϿɃ_**


	13. Chapter 13

I awoke in the morning feeling like crap even though I slept like a bear in winter and thankfully no dream, although that irritated me some as well. I had gotten so used to the fragments that remained after the dream that I didn't know what to do without them.

After breakfast it was time to go to the common room and remembered that doctor Quinzel and I had a session but I forgot at what time. So I went to the notice board to check only to find that she had cancelled all her sessions for that day. The fact that she cancelled our session complete sent my mood down the crapper and as I turned to go and take my usual seat by the window I knocked over this weirdo with a sock on his hand.

The pathetic little fool lay there sprawled out on the floor staring up at me with some kind of expression on his face that I couldn't decipher. I didn't know whether he was staring at me in anger, shock, fear or surprise. A moment later I heard a voice and his hand inside the sock moved. The sock was apparently speaking to the four-eyed weirdo on the floor.

_Oh great, a real whack job!_ No there was someone that really deserved to be in the asylum. I stood there watching as the sock started yelling at four-eyes and right there my mood lifted itself out of the crapper and into a cool refreshing shower. I couldn't believe my eyes, I couldn't believe what was happening and so as one of the orderlies passed by I tapped him on the shoulder and asked if saw what was happening.

The orderly stopped to look and actually smiled.

Just then the sock turned its ire toward the orderly and yelled, "What the hell are you smiling about?"

The talking sock was just too ridiculous and as I stood there next to the orderly I slung my arm around him and started laughing. **_Hahahahah ahahahahh ahah aha aha hahahahah ahahahahh ahah aha aha ahahaha hahahhhaa ahahahah ahahahahh ahahahahahah ahahahahh ahah aha ahahaha hahahhhaa ahahhahah!_**

When I pulled myself together and wiped the tears from my eyes I looked at the sock again I smiled and laughed again.

"What? What is so damn funny, freak?" the sock yelled while I laughed.

The moment was so enriching that I completely forgot about my anger at the cancelled session and I just laughed and laughed as I walked over to take my seat by the window. Every now and then when I thought that I had pulled myself together I would see the sock berating four-eyes and that would buy me another round of laughter.

Well, the noise didn't sit too well with the other patients and so for apparently almost starting a riot I got myself another dose of sedatives. I awoke in relative darkness and the only light visible was the light from the hall outside my cell spilling in through the square little opaque window in the door.

In the gloom I noted the plate on the table next to my bed, my stomach growled, _I must've missed lunch, _so I ate and barely tasted the food. There was a glass of water too and I drank all of washing down the food and felt much better when I was done.

As I set the glass down I heard the lock to the door turn and the door opened. The sudden flash of light blinded me and my eyes struggled to adjust to light causing the person in the door to appear as a mass of shadow. All I knew was that someone was standing there bathed in light from behind. I couldn't tell who it was, but I had a strange feeling that something was about to happen.

The shadowy person beckoned and asked me to hurry, but there was something wrong with me or was there something wrong with the voice I heard. It sounded as if it was coming from far away and sounded like when you try to speak and there is something stuck your throat. I decided not to worry too much over it then got up and approached the speaking shadow.

"Come on, we don't have much time." The shadow said.

Something clicked in my mind and I remembered my dream. It was strange as I stood there I thought that I was dreaming and for some reason it all felt so fascinatingly real. I felt my hand being grasped and then being dragged into the hallway. Was I only dreaming again or were my senses playing tricks on me? The voice I heard was weird and what I saw couldn't possibly be real and right then I made up my mind that I was indeed dreaming.

I was faintly aware of walking through the hallways and as I approached each of the security doors that separate the different wings of the asylum kept opening and always as far as I went this mysterious person was with me.

The last door opened, it was not a security door, but rather the one that opened up to the delivery bay. Looking into the delivery bay I saw a van parked inside, just standing there. I had the feeling that possibly it was waiting just for me. I feel a hand on my shoulder, then a hug and a kiss on my cheek. _A woman?_ The faceless person points toward the van and said, "Don't worry everything will be alright."

The door closed behind me. I almost stumbled as I headed to the van, but didn't though my leg felt numb when I got inside. Things began to get clearer I could actually see better and the drivers' voice sounded like a normal voice as he told me to get inside the empty crate.

At the gate the van came to a stop. From inside the crate I watched through the holes as the security guard handed the driver a registry to sign. The driver signed, handed the register back and the gates opened. The van drove out of the gate and as it did everything was alright. Everything was not a dream, something was not wrong with me, at least not permanently and something was not wrong with the mysterious… woman!

The crate was not completely empty as the driver had said, I took hold of whatever it was and held it up to the hole and smiled as the light revealed what it was. The driver said that we entered the city and thanked him in reply and asked him to drop me off in and alley.

Inside the alley the van came to a stop and I lifted the top of the crate. I heard the rear door opening and said, "Would you mind giving me a hand here buddy, I seem to be stuck."

"Sure," he said and got in to help.

As he bent down inside the crate to see where I pointed to where the problem was my hand flashed down and the driver went limp. I smiled as I placed the rest of the driver in the crate. The lid of the crate was close by and I placed in on top then hammered it shut.

Getting out I shut the door and walked to the driver side. _No keys, damn. I must have hammered them in with the body. Oh well._

I smiled, tilted my face and breathed**.**_What was that smell?_

**Freedom… **

**Hahahahah ahahahahh!**

**_ϿɃϿɃϿɃϿɃ_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bruce Wayne:**

By the time I got up the morning after the Joker escaped the story was all over the news and in the newspapers.

Alfred had brought the paper along with breakfast to my room. He had not so gently persuaded me that the study was off limits from now on unless I was going to read or actually study. I had reluctantly agreed and so I moved back to my room. Alfred's response to my moving back had been that I had better not think of being the slob I had been of late while I was in my room, I kind of felt like a child again, I smiled and promised that I wouldn't.

As Alfred set the tray down on the coffee table he showed me the paper. I couldn't believe my eyes, first he got acquitted of a murder charge by means of an insanity plea and now he had escaped the asylum. _How was that possible? What kind of a world do we live in where something like that could even happen?_

I asked Alfred those questions as I heaved a heavy sigh and my head dropped in defeat. I sat there with my head in my hands and seemingly the entire world on my shoulders. The Joker was again free to do as he pleased and it appeared that I was the one imprisoned, but instead of metal bars my captors were doubt and dismay.

Alfred placed a hand on my shoulder and said, "It is possible because the justice system is flawed in countless ways and it is possible in a world where the Batman has taken a leave of absence."

I lifted my head to look at Alfred and asked, "But how can I come back knowing that everything that has happened I wasn't able to stop, that I am a failure?"

"Bruce," he said, "with everything you have done in your life and with your life, with all that you have accomplished, how you of all people can even ask such a question? _You_ have made yourself into what you are, the guardian of Gotham City, not just as Bruce Wayne, but as Batman also. How, after everything you have taught yourself and all that you have sacrificed to gain that knowledge, can you now begin to doubt yourself.

"For many years now you have not been that scared little boy in the alley, Bruce. You are, as Batman and Bruce Wayne both a beacon of light to the city in so many ways. Take heart in that, believe in that. You are more than what the Joker had had recently made you believe. I know this, because I know you and because I believe in you. Now eat your breakfast before it gets cold." With that said, Alfred stood and left my room.

For many hours I sat there in my room after I ate and struggled within myself, back and forth, with what Alfred had said and the things the Joker had said. I didn't even notice that Alfred came every so often to check on me.

At one point during the day he returned and asked me to accompany him.

"Where to?" I asked.

"Would you just get up and come with me?" Alfred said, he sounded annoyed.

So I got up and followed him to the east wing study in the manor, the study my parents used and now stood as a memorial to them. Everything in it was still the way it was before they were killed and as I stood looking at the portraits on the wall I couldn't even remember the last time I was in there.

"Tell me why you became Batman, Bruce." Alfred finally said interrupting my thoughts.

"To fight against injustice…" I said.

"No! It was because of them, your mother and father, because of the way they died. Do you even remember the oath you made?"

"Yes, Alfred, I do remember the oath. It's been hanging over my head like a guillotine since that day at the asylum."

"I am glad you remember, but do you think that they would be proud of what you are doing to yourself, wasting away with doubt and insecurity. You made that oath because of them and the way they died, because of the injustice of what happened. It is the reason that every year you go to crime ally and place roses on the very spot they were murdered. It is the reason you took up the cape and cowl. Look out there, beyond the flower garden where the meadow is, at your parents graves.

"Can you truly tell me that every night for months you fell asleep at those graves for nothing? Are you the man I know you are that was so determined that to realize your goals you traveled the world learning what was necessary to do what needed to be done? Or are you the broken down man that I see before me seemingly incapable to fulfill an oath to never let what happened to his parents happen again?"

"Don't you see Alfred? I haven't fulfilled that oath, just look at what happened, so many have died, because I couldn't save them. How after failing them can I go out there when everywhere I go he is there, inside my mind laughing, always laughing just like up in the bell tower."

"Then you are just going to quit? Are you just going stand back and let the Joker win? He is out the right now and the only person that can stop him is you. Deep inside yourself you must know that you are the only one of us that can stop him. You can stop him Bruce, you can and you must or forever more the Joker's laughing will torment you.

"Pull yourself together, become the Batman again not for me, but for your parents and for everyone that might suffer the injustice they had suffered. But most of all do it for yourself, because Batman is part of you and are part of him, inseparable, two parts of a whole. Perhaps you can't go back and again be the same man as before, but do as you always do. Take what has happened, this unexpected obstacle and turn it to your advantage. Finish what you have started, stay the course and emerge on the other side the stronger for it."

There was a moment's silence before he spoke again and he placed his hand on my shoulder as he said, "Bruce, I believe in you and I know that Thomas and Martha believe in you." Then Alfred left.

I was silent after Alfred stopped talking. He left me there in the study to think on his words…

**_ϿɃϿɃϿɃϿɃ_**


	15. Chapter 15

I had a lot to think about after Alfred left and what the things I had to think about made me restless. At first I sat on the couch and as I got annoyed with myself I got up and began to pace around the study.

Portions of the conversation, although a bit one-sided, of moments ago still echoed in my head, _"Tell me why you became Batman, Bruce."_

_"To fight against injustice…"_

_"No! It was because of them, your mother and father, because of the way they died. Do you even remember the oath you made?"_

Alfred didn't know. Nobody knew what was going on within my mind. How could they know? He wasn't there in the bell tower. _Hahahahah ahahahahh ahah aha! _The laughter, why won't that damn laughter stop, it is a corrosive just like that blasted acid that corrupted him. Somehow it has taken hold of me, wormed its way inside and began eroding away everything that was me.

No, Alfred could know, because he only saw what he wanted to see. It's so easy for him to say, _"I am glad you remember, but do you think that they would be proud of what you are doing to yourself, wasting away with doubt and insecurity."_

I can't do this.

_"…are you the broken down man that I see before me seemingly incapable to fulfill an oath to never let what happened to his parents, happen again? Then you are just going to quit? Are you just going stand back and let the Joker win?"_

What if I can't stop him from killing again?

_"He is out the right now and the only person that can stop him is you. Deep inside yourself you must know that you are the only one of us that can stop him. You can stop him Bruce, you can and you must or forever more the Joker's laughing will torment you."_

How could I just go back to being who I was and what I was?

_"Perhaps you can't go back and again be the same man as before, but do as you always do. Take what has happened, this unexpected obstacle and turn it to your advantage. Finish what you have started, stay the course and emerge on the other side the stronger for it."_

I… I don't know. I just don't know… suddenly I felt as if I was extremely tired and I sat down again. I looked around the study, at my parents' things. My parents… I looked up at the portraits on the wall above the fire place. _Father, mother, have I failed you._

_"Bruce, I believe in you and I know that Thomas and Martha believe in you."_ Alfred's last words to me came flooding back, echoing…

The more I thought about what he said the more it made things clear. I couldn't just sit here at the manor and waste away, because that would be a betrayal to my parents and the oath that I made to them.

Alfred was right, his words struck home somehow, their light penetrated the dark place I was in and lit the way back to where I was needed and where I needed to be. My place was not in the darkness of my mind it was out in the world fighting against the darkness.

I don't remember how long I sat there in the study with no other company than the thoughts in my head and Alfred's words mulling around in my head. The only thing I remember was that when I looked outside it was dark and the Bat-signal was blazing, lighting up the night.

The couch I was sitting on suddenly felt very uncomfortable so I got up staring at the Bat-signal and just as suddenly as the couch felt uncomfortable, so did what I needed to do become sudden. I wasn't going to be made useless and I wasn't going to be idle with despair. The laughing had ceased was drowned out by the echoing words, _"Bruce, I believe in you and I know that Thomas and Martha believe in you."_

Beware demons of the night, for the night is mine.

**I am…** **BATMAN!**

**_End Part Two._**

Next, A Dish Served Cold continues in Part Three: Carpé Noctem


	16. Chapter 16

**Part Three: Carpé Noctem**

**Commissioner Gordon:**

I was about to turn the signal off when I heard a voice and I knew it could only be _him_.

"Commissioner?" he said as he spoke I noted something in his voice. I knew it was him, but somehow in some minute way something was different about him.

I refrained from asking knowing perfectly well that I wouldn't receive an answer, so I just said, "It's been a while since I heard from you. I take it you heard about the Joker?"

"I have been… busy."

"Busy? Care to tell me with what?"

"No, besides, you've been fine while I was away."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right."

"Yes, so what is the situation? Any leads to his whereabouts?"

"Not much, we found an abandoned delivery van in alley. It was empty except for a container in the cargo area. Apparently the driver had stopped to let the Joker out in the alley. He said the Joker asked to help him out of the container he'd been hiding in and when he came to he was nailed shut inside the container.

"Seems that our driver is somewhat hard headed as he has a large bruise on the back of his head, I can only assume that the Joker must have popped him with some kind of tool, possible the business end of a pry bar. Our guy has to stay in Gotham General Hospital for a few days' observation."

"Right, if anything, you have to make sure that information about the driver get to the press. If the Joker knows that he is still alive he will try and finish the job and when he does we will be there to stop him."

"You mean we should use the driver as bait?"

"Yes. Are you afraid to do what needs to be done, Jim?"

"Okay, so let me get this straight. You want the Joker to attempt another murder and in order to do that word has to get to the press that the driver that helped his escape from Arkham Asylum is still alive?"

"Yes, Jim, it's really not that difficult a concept. We convince the Joker the driver is still alive and a liability, then he could possibly attempt to kill him and do it properly this time."

"Alright, but the Joker is not an imbecile. Surely he will figure that it's a trap."

"Right, but we have a card up our sleeve, so to speak, my absence."

"I see. Of course, word of your absence will no doubt have spread on the streets and his men will surly testify that the rumors are true. So, let's assume that he is going to attempt to finish the job, do you think he will go into the hospital alone?"

"I doubt it as your men will be on guard for the duration of the driver's stay at the hospital."

"Right then and where will you be?"

"Watching and when he moves so will I."

"Alright, I will get things rolling in the meantime."

I looked away for a second and asked, intending to find out where he had been, "So, do I need to ask or are you going to tell?"

When I turned back he was gone, _damn_. I really needed to do something to make sure he can't sneak up or away with such ease. _Lay some gravel perhaps._ I went down stairs and got some people to stand guard at Gotham General until things were better organized.

Hopefully that would only be until tomorrow evening after the press release has been made. Something nagged at the back of my mind; it was the fact that Batman was so eager to apprehend the Joker that he was willing to put the driver's life on the line to do it. But I had to admit, that however one sliced it, the plan was sound even if it was a little like playing roulette with someone's life.

Come what may, we need to be prepared for anything this time around, no one injured and no lives lost.

**_ϿɃϿɃϿɃϿɃ_**


	17. Chapter 17

The press release was ready before midday and I was surprised that the mayor had so eagerly approved of Batman's plan. To me it seemed just a little harsh playing with a person's life like it didn't even matter. I also still had my doubts, I mean the plan could possibly work if executed correctly and nothing went wrong. The thing with plans such as these is that they are always risky, too many variables.

The other fact of the matter was that the Joker was just too unpredictable and too unstable. Some may believe that he had faked the whole insanity bit, but I know from experience that he is quite mentally unstable. Up in the bell tower of the Gotham Cathedral I had seen firsthand what he was capable of.

I was anxious, to say the least, about this whole affair and I hoped that Batman knew what the hell he was going, because I sure as hell didn't was another fiasco like last time. By lunch time the news channels and the newspapers were running with the press release.

The reports stated that the Joker's latest victim was alive and that the latest reports on his condition was that after thoroughly examining his head x-rays doctors determined that he had a severe skull fracture. If left untreated the victim could suffer substantial brain damage and so his stay had been extended indefinitely until it such a time as the doctors declared him fit to go home.

News channels and newspapers alike asked that no one attempt to approach or try to apprehend if they should see or encounter him, but rather stay clear and call 911 and le the authorities deal with him.

I had some patrol men, detectives, S.W.A.T and M.C.U. go in under cover inside Gotham General as having them patrol the halls in the uniforms would just alert the Joker and scare him off. I also had men covering the stairwells and every entrance and every exit, including the fire escape routes.

Of course the plan was not to make it too obvious that we had the hospital staked out. So, everyone rotated their positions at regular intervals and changed their clothes too. Some would look like doctors and others like medical staff, orderlies or janitors, even patients and parking lot attendants. One would really have to look very hard to know that there were suddenly over two hundred extra people at Gotham General.

Team leaders had their orders on how and where to rotate their respective teams. The surrounding buildings had lookouts and snipers on hand covering the hospital in case things went sour. Sound technicians had recorders running 24/7, monitoring the sounds of the surrounding area and radio controllers monitored all radio frequencies.

All in all I had to admit that everyone involved had certainly made an amazing effort to coordinate every aspect of the plan in such a short time span. All that was needed was the participation of the Joker and Batman, but until then it was a waiting game.

The mayor, although eager to set the plan in motion, had given me seven days at most to see this plan through and I hoped to heaven that the fish would take our bait.

By sunset that day everything was in place and things were running smoothly, like a well-oiled machine. I knew that soon Batman would be out doing what he said he would, _watching…_

I was on the roof of G.C.P.D. headquarters around 9pm taking a break, thinking on whether I should turn the signal on or not, when I heard him speaking from the shadows. The sudden voice behind me had me startled for a second, but it faded instantly with the knowledge that it was Batman.

"Batman," I greeted.

"Jim, how are things proceeding?"

"Everything is going according to plan. So, what is your next move from here? I know you said you'd be watching, but that doesn't tell me a whole hell of a lot."

"I will be keeping my ear to the ground, finding out where he is. If I can find him before he intends to move, so much the better for everyone involved."

"Okay, I like that part of the plan a lot. I trust you'll keep me informed?"

Silence… _damn it!_ Alright, go and seize the night.

** **_ϿɃϿɃϿɃϿɃ_**  
><strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**The Joker:**

Hahahahahahah! I was quite happy that I was out of that place as I was beginning to think that maybe I was losing my mind. Honestly, what a bunch of whacko's together, especially that weirdo with the sock on his hand. Hahahah ahah!

Before I left the van I scrounged around in the cab and fortunately for me the driver had conveniently forgotten his wallet or purposefully left it, I didn't really care which, for me to find. I smiled and thanked Kismet that she was still on my side. I also procured the driver's baseball cap and jacket which I used it as a temporary disguise.

I needed to get out of those asylum issue clothing and into something more agreeable to my personality and state of mind. Something purple was definitely in order, but it needed to be something with style, something celebratory and something that without question just radiated my fashion sense. I wondered if old Vincent (the Tailor) Farino was still open, so I went and paid him a visit.

Old Vinnie was the absolute best tailor of Italian wear in Gotham City. I checked the driver's wallet to see how much green it contained. _Sheesh_, there was barely enough for a decent tie. Apparently, driving delivery vans didn't pay as much as one would have thought, oh well, I hoped that perhaps old Vinnie would be so kind and make the suit as a favor to me.

I had my doubts about Vinnie, but I thought that would be to persuade him should the need arise to do so. After all, if he didn't remember who it was that made it possible for him to have his own shop, it would be very easy to just remind him of that fact.

I trusted Vinnie, but trust only went that far when it came to mob affiliates, so I paused at a phone booth and made a few calls to some of my 'friends,' asking them to meet me at Vinnie's.

When I got to Vinnie's he was of course already asleep the poor old man and my 'friends' were waiting for me in front of the shop. His apartment was above his shop as it was more convenient for him. I pushed the buzzer to his apartment to the point of being a nuisance. I loved the sound of the buzzer it reminded me of the hand-shocker I used to have.

Well, as it turned out, Kismet was indeed still on my side. Old Vinnie opened reluctantly opened up shop as he too was naturally distrustful and I didn't blame him for it. But once he saw that it was really me he was really very kind and accommodating. I never even got to ask him about making something to wear, as he excused himself for a moment and when he returned he presented me with a gift.

Old Vinnie had apparently not forgotten what I had done for him and made me something so exquisite that after I tried it on, and it fit so perfectly, I decided not to kill him after all. It would be such a waste to deny others his amazing craftsmanship and of course I didn't the mob on my tail just then.

The gift Vinnie made me was a dashing shade of purple mourning suit with black pinstripes and the coat tails were long almost to the point of dragging on the ground. The pants had turn-ups just the way I liked it and there were matching gloves. To set the suit off a bit he'd given me an orange shirt and a green bow tie to match my hair. Everything was made from the finest Italian cotton, but it wasn't all the shoes he gave me to put on were made from rich black Italian leather.

After I fitted the suit and accessories on old Vinnie invited me stay the night, even my 'friends' outside were welcome. I stared at him for a moment and I had to admire and respect him, as old as he was, he still had game. I told him that I would stay, though my 'friends' outside would be fine in the van.

Vinnie smiled and bade me to follow him upstairs where he proceeded to share a twenty years old scotch with me. I drank sparingly, watching as Vinnie indulged himself in the drink and eventually passed out on the couch. I was grateful for the gift and everything, but old habits die hard and I was still mistrustful.

When Vinnie was supremely out cold I called down to the guys and they went home for the night.

**_ϿɃϿɃϿɃϿɃ_**


	19. Chapter 19

The sound of the buzzer woke me in the morning and when I opened the window to see who it was I saw it one of the guys with the morning paper.

He called from the street, "You're front page news boss!"

I buzzed him in and he came upstairs handing me the paper. I read the article and declared, "This is fantastic. I am not even out for twenty four hours and already headline news. What a great town we live in, hey… uh what's your name again?"

"Joseph Magliotti, sir, or just Joe."

"Ah, right then. So, Joe, isn't this just a great town we live in?"

"Oh, absolutely Mister Joker."

While I was reading Joe had made me some coffee and was in the process of making some flapjacks. I smiled as he handed me the coffee. This guy showed promise and he took the initiative of coming here on his own. I needed a new second in command, so I proclaimed him as such and he seemed grateful for the opportunity. Joe asked me what I was going to do next and I told him truthfully that I didn't know yet, seeing as I just kind of played by ear and just let things go their own way.

I told him that I would have to see what opportunities came up during the course of the day and that I wasn't really in any hurry to go outside just yet. As I sat there in the smoking robe Vinnie gave me my thoughts dwindled back to the asylum and the mysterious woman that had helped escape. I was still lost in thought when Vinnie woke up and asked who the stranger was, bringing me out of my reverie.

I explained to Vinnie who and what Joe was and he relaxed. Old Vinnie said that I could stay for as long as I wanted and then he left to go and get ready for work. I frowned after hearing that and thought it strange that Vinnie would say that, maybe I was being paranoid, but I tend to get suspicious when people get all nice and friendly especially in sphere of acquaintances.

So I told Joe to keep an eye out for anything and anyone suspicious. I just had a feeling that for all Vinnie's kindness and hospitality, he was up to something. Those mob bosses had been pretty pissed with me after what happened with boss Grissom. It was like that some kind of hit or something was ordered, not that I was afraid of the mob.

The day wore on and as lunch time came around the news report shed some light on a small piece of carelessness on my part. Apparently the delivery driver from the other night was alive and recovering in the Gotham General Hospital. It was clear to me at that point that I was clearly drugged before the escape and possible by the mysterious woman. It was like too that the reason my leg was numb before I got in the van was that she had injected me with some kind of drug neutralizing agent.

My carelessness it would seem was due to the drug not having completely been neutralized. The driver didn't know anything really except that he aided in my escape from the asylum, nevertheless I needed to pay him a visit just to make sure. However, before I paid the driver a visit, it couldn't hurt to have that hospital scoped out it as was a safe bet that the police would have their eyes on him.

"Joe, I think our opportunity just presented itself. Get some of your guys and case out Gotham General. There is someone there that I need to pay a visit to, but I don't want to run into any official surprises of any kind when I do. Wait till after dark before you go, chances are the flatfeet will be more alert then if they have set up some kind of surveillance."

"Sure boss, but what about old Vinnie?"

"Leave old Vinnie to me. Just watch your backs out there and find out where in the hospital the driver is and be subtle about it."

Joe nodded and left to get his guys together. In the meantime I went downstairs and kept old Vinnie company.

** **_ϿɃϿɃϿɃϿɃ_**  
><strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Bruce Wayne**/**Matches Malone**/**Batman:**

After my conversation with the Commissioner on the roof I hit the streets again, not as Batman, but in another disguise I had been working on for some time. I stashed the cowl, nearby in the Batmobile, and then donned the street clothes of my new identity as Matches Malone.

I had been out as Matches before and had gained some trust with some of the lowlifes of the city. So, with my sunglasses, mustache and match stick in my mouth I walked into one of the hangouts frequented by said lowlifes, leaving the car in the dark alley.

At the back there were pool tables and some of guys I had met on my earlier outings as Matches were there too. Among them a guy named Joseph Magliotti or as his buddies called him, Joe. He and his friend were regulars at that place and as they spotted me heading their way, they called out to me to join them.

Joe told me they were heading out to go and check up on somebody, but they were just waiting for some of their other friends to get there. Apparently, another friend was sick in hospital and they were going to pay him a visit at Gotham General. Joe asked if I wanted to tag along and I agreed, telling him that I had nothing better to do anyway.

Joe's other buddies finally arrived and then we all went to the hospital to visit their friend. We got out in the parking area and some of the guys split up, heading in different directions. As Matches I didn't ask why they were splitting up, I just kept quiet and went along with what the guys were doing as the disguise was meant to gather Intel.

In the lobby Joe asked the nurse about their 'friend' with some made up story which she believed without question. The 'friend' was in a third floor recovery room the nurse said, but added that only family could visit him at that time. Joe thanked the nurse and we all left the hospital.

At that point I knew that the 'friend' was in reality the driver as I knew he was on the third floor, but I wasn't after Joe and his buddies. I needed to find out where the Joker was and so I stuck around as we headed back to the parking lot. The other guys that split up were waiting for us when we arrived.

When we got back to the hangout I asked Joe what the deal was at the hospital and he replied with a question of his own. He asked whether I had seen the news about the Joker having escaped and the reports about the driver that aided in his escape who was currently in Gotham General. I replied that I had, but only that I'd seen the newspaper articles.

Joe told me that he and his buddies were working for the Joker and that later on they would be going to report back to him. I had suspected as much by then, but the words from Joe's mouth confirmed it. I told him that needed to be heading back as it was getting late, he shook my hand and said he and the guys needed to be heading out too. He added that I should come by again anytime, that I was always welcome.

I walked with them to the van and after they all got in I patted the rear door and in the process placed a tracking beacon on the van. I waved goodbye to the guys as they drove away. I got back to the Batmobile as fast as I could, stripped out of the Matches disguise and put the cowl back on. All systems in the car came to life as I got inside and I watched the van on the monitor as it drove.

Not that I believe in it, but it appeared that luck was on my side.

"Showtime and this time, Joker, no one is getting hurt." I said as put the car in gear and spun away.

**_ϿɃϿɃϿɃϿɃ_**


	21. Chapter 21

**Commissioner Gordon:**

The playing field was set and ready for action and all I needed to do was wait for the remaining players to arrive. I wondered where Batman was and where exactly he was watching from.

Well, I just couldn't sit around and wait for something to happen, so I decided that I was going to make something happen in the meantime. I got on the radio and told everyone that was not at Gotham General to keep the eyes peeled for the Joker or Batman and either of the two's whereabouts, but not to engage until after reporting to me.

After the radio chat I had nothing to do but wait again and it was pointless to go and interrogate the driver as he had already told us everything he knew. I had reports of other cases waiting to be reviewed, but I was too anxious to do anything about them at that time. I decided to head to the roof of headquarters to try and calm my mind and my anxiety, though I doubted I would calm down until this whole thing was over with.

Before I went up to the roof I called down to the night shift sergeant and told him I would be on the roof and to have someone come and get when there was any news about the situation at the hospital. Afterward I went up to the roof where a cool wind blew and carried with it the sounds of the city.

I lit up my cigarillo and wondered how long it would be till the Joker made a move as I watched the wind drag away the smoke that I exhaled. I had done what I could and so the worst part was upon me, the waiting…

**_End Part Three._**

Next, A Dish Served Cold continues in Part Four: Not the End


	22. Chapter 22

**Part Four: Not the End**

**The Joker:**

It turned out that old Vinnie wasn't that busy at all that day after the news broke about the 'One that survived.' In fact, the entire time since I told Joe to gather his friends and case the hospital, not a single soul entered through the shop's doors.

Needless to say I got bored real fast as I watched Vinnie ordering stocks of thread and material. I supposed that it could be fun for someone like the old guy threading needles and stitching in seams and the like. I had to admit to myself that I was supremely glad that I had finally found my true calling… No, scratch that, I hadn't found so much as it was in a sense unceremoniously thrust upon me by me new friend Batman.

But according to Joe my new friend hadn't been seen nor heard from in some time. I reasoned that the period of Batman's absence since the last sighting of him was no coincidence. Apparently the last sighting had been on the very night he had paid me a visit at the asylum.

As I sat there Vinnie's voice faded to a whisper as the gears in my head started turning faster and faster. Everything around me seemed to blur as things in my mind got clearer. All the pieces of the puzzle were staring to fit together oh so nicely. **I had wrought my revenge on Batman!**

The revelation got me so excited that I flew up off of the chair I was sitting on and began dancing right there in the shop. I was spinning and clapping my hands with glee as I relished the thought of Batman being forever gone. Even though I was absolutely ecstatic about Batman's demise I was just a little sad as well, because it meant that I would no longer have him as a friend.

**Haha hahaha ahahah ahah hoooho hoohoohoo hahahah ahaah! **I laughed despite my momentary sadness. The moment got away from me so much so that I had totally forgotten about old Vinnie who had snuck up on me. Vinnie tapped me on my shoulder and I spun around bewildered removing the gun Joe had given me from inside my jacket and pointed at Vinnie.

"Are you ok Joker?" Vinnie asked in his creaking voice.

_Why would he ask that_? I thought to myself.

"Of course Vinnie my old friend, I am better than ok. I am free, I am alive and I can do whatever I want."

"That's great Joker. Now um, could you please lower the gun? Guns frighten the hell out of me."

I smiled as I lowered the gun and went to stand beside Vinnie. "Sure Vinnie," I said, "anything for an old friend."

Vinnie smiled as I placed my arm around his shoulder and as I did I moved him to the shop doors. When we reached the doors I took the sign that said 'OPEN' and turned it so that it showed the shop was 'CLOSED.'

"It's not time to close yet." Vinnie said.

"I know Vinnie," I said then whispered in his ear, "but you and I are going to play a little game…"

** **_ϿɃϿɃϿɃϿɃ_**  
><strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Joseph Magliotti:**

The guys and I went back to the hospital just to make sure that there was absolutely no way we could get inside and see the driver. I had phoned the Joker from the hangout letting him know that we were heading back to Gotham General to try one more time.

The last time we were there was unsuccessful as all the exits were locked, most likely from the inside I was told. As I thought more and more about the nurse's behavior at the front desk I could help but think that something about it all was just a little off, which was the reason we headed back to the hospital.

When we got there we parked in the darkest part of the lot and even though it was the darkest part there was light enough to see where we were going when the vans' light went out. We were met by one of the parking lot attendants who reminded us that visiting hours were over almost three hours ago. I told him that I knew and that we were just looking for something we lost earlier in the night. The attendant asked what it was and if he could help us look for it.

I thought something was off with this guy, because the attendants were never this eager to help. So, I told him that it was ok and that it might already have been found and probably was inside the hospital with lost and found. I thanked him nonetheless and headed off to the hospital lobby while the other guys waited with the van.

When I got back to the van the attendant was still there and it seemed he was having a super time with the guys laughing it up as I approached.

"Well, come on fellas, let's get going. You know we gotta work in the morning." I said. The guys groaned and I knew they were putting on a show for the attendant.

"Did you find what you were looking for then?" he asked as the guys opened the side door and got in when then interior light blinked on.

"Yep, I sure did thanks. I have it right here. You wanna see?"

As he stepped closer to have a look I drew the gun from inside my jacket, pointed it at him and drew the hammer back to let him know I meant business.

"Whoa," he said throwing his hands in the air. "Take it easy, man. Everything's cool. You don't need to do this, man."

"Something about you is all wrong and I don't like it. You're coming with us. Grab him fellas."

The guys rushed out to grab the attendant and as they grabbed him I heard a swishing noise very close by. Something wrapped around my wrist and suddenly my arm was savagely jerked, spinning me around.

That jerk was so violent that I dropped the gun in that moment and as I spun around there was a blur of motion. Something hit me on the head and everything in front of me began to fade as the impact caused my head to spin and my eyes to see little flashes of light.

I dropped to all fours and began groping around for the gun. My head was throbbing with the sharpness of pain from the blow on my head. Although I could still not see properly I heard the sounds of fighting. Seconds later there was a deafening silence and another moment later another dose of pain in my head from another blow to my head. A sparkling kaleidoscope of stars began to swim in my field of vision and as I passed out all I knew then was darkness…

** **_ϿɃϿɃϿɃϿɃ_**  
><strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**Batman:**

I watched the monitor in the car and tracked Joe's van as they headed back to the hospital. They weren't going back to the Joker after all, but that didn't matter, because I knew that I would get to him eventually.

The streets at that time of night were quiet with little to no traffic, but even so I took care to drive on the roads where I wouldn't easily be seen as I made my way to Gotham General Hospital. The thing was that I could just go driving right into the parking lot area with the Batmobile, well I could, but I didn't want to give away the element of surprise.

So, I parked in an alley close by, checked on the van's location and saw that it was stationary. I checked that I had tracking beacon locator with and seeing that I had I took it and went in search for the van. The building across from the parking area had a fire escape which I used to get a higher vantage point.

After I reached the top of the fire escape I scanned the lot and found that there weren't that many vehicles in it. I reasoned that Joe and his friends had probably parked in an area of the lot that wasn't very well lit in which case I wouldn't be able to see them. So, I activated the INX infrared setting and scanned the lot again.

_Jackpot. _I was right they had parked over in the darkest part of the lot where no would be able to just spot them with the naked eye. The infrared picked up on the van's heat signature and the engine was still hot from the drive there.

The street light made it difficult to just walk across the street and into the lot and I wasn't high enough to glide across the wall of the lot. I knew Gordon's task force would be covering every angle of the area, but I found a way into the lot without alerting them. It was no easy task, but I managed to get over the wall.

The lot was mostly dark by the time I got over the wall and settled in to scan the lot again to get my bearings. The night vision setting of the INX activated and as scanned the lot I saw the van and Joe's friends. They were having a conversation with one of the lot attendants and Joe was nowhere in sight.

I made my way over to the van and got as close as I could. I didn't worry about Joe's men as they were of no consequence; it was Joe I wanted because he knew where the Joker was. I settled in and waited for Joe to return from wherever he went, I didn't have to wait long. Joe returned and had some conversation with the attendant. The guys opened the van's side panel and got in when the interior light came on.

I couldn't hear what was said as I wasn't close enough, but the attendant stepped closer to Joe and suddenly Joe had a gun pointed straight at the attendant. There was some more conversation as the attendant stuck his hands in the air then the guys got out and grabbed him. I had seen enough and no one was going to get hurt again.

Removing the cable from my grapple gun I threw it and it wrapped itself around Joe's arm that held the gun. I tugged at the cable and Joe spun around dropping the gun in the process. In seconds I closed the gap between the two of us and I hit him with a solid right hook to his left temple, not hard enough to injure only to stun.

When he dropped to the ground I took care of the other guys safely and efficiently with no casualties or serious injuries and after I was done with them I hit Joe one more time, effectively knocking him out cold.

** **_ϿɃϿɃϿɃϿɃ_**  
><strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**Joseph Magliotti:**

I came to and immediately it was apparent that a whole lot was very wrong with the situation that I found myself in. First of all that was wrong was that I had a splitting headache and no doubt that it was due to the blows to the head. Secondly as I looked around it was clear that I was hanging upside down, in some kind of factory, some ten to fifteen feet in the air above a tank filled with a bubbling liquid. The place smelled chemicals.

To one side and some feet below me there was a walkway, but no matter how far I turned my head I could only see part of. I began moving; trying to lift my body up to reach for the rope around my ankles, but it was useless as I was out of shape. I tried to start swinging myself thinking that somehow I could get enough momentum going to somehow get onto the walkway.

I had barely started moving when I heard a voice behind me say, "Stop that!"

"Who… Who's there? Please help…" I didn't finish what I wanted to say as I felt a tug on my shoulder and I was spun around.

"You really shouldn't squirm. That rope tied around your ankles with seems a old and I don't know if it will hold you much longer." Batman said when he had pulled me toward him so we were face to face. "Oh and the tank down there is filled with the same stuff the Joker fell in."

"Oh, oh please Batman, get… get me down from here? Please?" I said as I started to panic.

"Hold still while I look for something to cut you down. I will be right back." He said as he let go of me and ran off.

After he let go I started swing not much, but enough to let to get my heart racing a million miles a minute. "Hurry Batman!" I yelled. I didn't hear a reply and it seemed like eternity as I waited for him to return.

After a while I heard, "Hold on, I'm on my way!"

Batman came running down the walkway with a bolt cutter and as I swung toward him he grabbed my arm and I, in my frantic state, yelled for him to hurry. He had been about to cut the rope when he froze and said, "Tell me where the Joker is."

"I… I don't know where he is. Just… just get me down from here." I pleaded. He let go of me and I started swinging again.

"Tell me where he is and I will help you down. That rope seems really flimsy, you know."

I looked up and maybe my eyes were playing tricks on me, but it looked to be unraveling. "He'll kill me if I tell."

"It seems to me like you have a bigger problem to worry about right now." He said.

I looked again at the rope and at the tank beneath me and right then I gave in to the need for self-preservation and I told him where to find the Joker. Batman then grabbed me and held on as he said, "Thanks, oh and remember I told you the tank down there was the same stuff the Joker fell in? Well, I lied." He said smiling as he let me go and ran away.

Just before the rope snapped I heard him shout – something. His voice echoed in the factory and then the rope snapped…

** **_ϿɃϿɃϿɃϿɃ_**  
><strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**Batman: **

I almost felt bad that I had tricked Joe into telling me where that Joke was, almost, but I hoped that he heard me when yelled that the stuff in the tank was green soda. Well, whether he heard me or not made little difference as he would survive the fall in any case. Unless he couldn't swim and if he couldn't swim well, then he was screwed, but I doubted that was the case.

The time for messing around was over and I couldn't afford to linger any longer I needed to get to the tailor shop and fast. The specifics of whatever the Joker was up to were irrelevant, because whatever it was couldn't be good in any way shape or form. I didn't need to fall apart right then even if somewhere deep inside a small part of me still wanted to.

I remembered something Alfred once said to me long ago right after my parents were murdered, _'I know things seem dark and overwhelming, but there is always hope, young man. Find hope in the darkness for hope is the light that fights back the darkness and when you find hope its light will mend what is broken.'_

Alfred was right then and even as I was racing to stop the Joker I knew that he was still right. There was always hope and as I searched for it I found it in the fact that it was not over yet, it was not the end and it never would be as long as there were criminals like the Joker out there in the dark of night. I would always continue fighting the good fight, because it was right.

As I ran I activated a remote homing beacon in my belt that notified the Batmobile's tracking system of my position. The result was that an automated system would then start the engine up and that same system would then guide the car to my position would rendezvous with me wherever I would be.

It was dark as I came running out the front of the factory where the Batmobile was waiting and idling and when in drew near the top opened for me thanks to the proximity sensors. I got inside, put it in gear and spun away heading for the tailor shop. While I was racing there I got a feeling that something bad was about to happen and if the hair on my neck weren't covered by the cowl I am sure they would have stood on end.

As I suspected the tailor shop was closed and everything was dark when I got there, I mean after all it was after one A.M. I circled around the block and found a place to park the car then proceeded to find a back way into the tailor's apartment above the shop.

** **_ϿɃϿɃϿɃϿɃ_**  
><strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**The Joker:**

Vinnie and I closed the shop up and went upstairs to his apartment. He walked ahead of me into his apartment and as soon as Vinnie closed the door I clocked him with the butt of my gun to the back of his head. He went down like a sack of sweet potatoes and I thought that it worked out quite nicely.

I didn't have a problem with the old guy per se, it was just a matter of trust really as I had to find out whether he had told anyone anything about me or not. Of course I didn't know if I was going to kill him or not and I didn't much care what would happen next anyway. I didn't know what game we were going to play either so I went to sit down on a couch and I guess I must have dozed off, because when I awoke it was dark outside and in except for the street light shining in.

There was a lamp next to me on a table and I switched it on so I could see more. To my surprise Vinnie was still out cold by the door. I guessed that I hit him harder than I thought, either that or the old guy just kept on sleeping right there on the floor.

The clock on the wall read 1:00 A.M. and I still had no clue as to what I was going to do, but that made little difference, because Batman was out of the picture and the city was mine to do with as I pleased and so whatever Vinnie's fate was going to be I thought that I would leave that decision up to chance.

I dragged Vinnie to the lounge area of his apartment then got a chair from the kitchen and helped the old guy onto the chair. It was tough going, but I managed eventually to get him on. Vinnie wasn't the type of guy who would keep rope around, at least that's what I assumed, so I improvised and used some of the material in the shop to tie him up.

After I tied Vinnie up I needed to wake him up, because I wanted him awake for the game and of course smelling salt was never around when one it, so I handed him a gingerly slap across his face. That seemed to do the trick and I smiled and said, "Well, hey look who decided to join me. I was starting to feel a little lonely here, Vinnie. You know it seems a bit rude to just go passing out like that, but as you can see I am okay and not entirely offended by that."

"What… what is going on here Joker? What have you done to me?" Vinnie said, he seemed to be in pain. I couldn't imagine why.

"Well, what's going on is this, Vinnie old boy, we are about to start our game. But in order for it to be a proper game there needs to be some rules, don't you think? So, let me see, rule number one, there will be _no_ screaming of _any_ kind. That will result in a penalty, to be determined by me of course.

"Have you gone insane? Untie me right now!"

"Ah, now see that sounded like shouting to me Vinnie. I am afraid that I am going to have to penalize you." That's when the idea hit me…

I took the gun from my jacket and holding it in my hand I removed the bullets replacing only one. The game that we played was Russian roulette or should I say the game that I was playing. Hahahahhah ahah ahahah ahahaha!

** **_ϿɃϿɃϿɃϿɃ_**  
><strong>


	28. Chapter 28

**Batman: **

Hope inspired me to move faster and to hurry, if the Joker was there and up to something then I needed to find him and fast.

There was a fire escape in the alley and climbed the stairs to the apartment to get a better look. No light shined in the alley so I cast no shadow as I peeked in through the window. No light shone inside the room and I couldn't see through the curtains either, so I activated the INX infrared picked up feint heat signatures.

The Joker and Vincent were likely in another area of the apartment which explained why I only saw them faintly. As the signatures were indistinguishable I couldn't tell the one from the other, but it appeared that one was standing and the other sitting.

The window was locked, but the lock was not impossible to pick, so I picked the lock and slipped inside without a sound. Silently I moved into the hall and noticed a glimmer of light coming from the direction to my left. I assumed it was probably in the lounge, so I went in the direction of the light. I heard voices and the Joker laughing.

"Why are you doing this Joker?" Vincent pleaded.

"I'll tell you why, Vinnie old boy, because I want to know who you have told about me. Who knows that I am here?" the Joker asked menacingly.

"No… no one knows, I swear. Please… please stop this…"

Vincent was in trouble and from the information Joe gave me I understood that The Joker was probably toying with Vincent for some sick and twisted reason. I listen closer for another minute and heard a clicking noise and the Joker spoke.

"Well, Vinnie it seems you are one lucky bastard. That last one makes it four times now that I've pulled the trigger and still no bang. You are very lucky if I do say so myself, but let's see how long you luck lasts, what do you say?"

There was silence and no word from Vincent; he was likely scared to death. I had to move quickly if I wanted to save Vincent before the next shot really was the one that killed him.

I removed a stun grenade from my belt, pulled the pin and braced myself as I threw it into the lounge. A second later it detonated and I experienced its effects, but only slightly and not enough to immobilize me like it no doubt did with the Joker and Vincent. While they were suffering the effects of the stun grenade I made my move.

The Joker laughed as I grabbed him, cuffed his hands and feet, then seated him on the couch as Vincent whimpered. I knew he had to be frightened beyond belief, but that was not to be helped. I called Gordon and told him where to find the Joker and as I hung up the phone the Joker spoke.

"Batman… I should have known that I couldn't get rid of you that easily. I have to give you credit; you are a most worthy opponent. It seems we are destined to do this dance for some time to come."

"Shut up! What kind of sick twisted person are you torturing and innocent man?"

"Hahahah! You're really funny you know, to ask such a question. Vinnie here works for the mob. He isn't as innocent as you might think."

"I am just a tailor. I make clothing." Vinnie piped in.

"And as for being twisted, you dropped me into that chemical sludge which turned me into… this, remember?" the Joker asked, completely ignoring Vincent. "You ask that question while you are the one hiding behind a mask, how is that not twisted? It seems to me that you are running away from something, hiding like a frightened little boy."

"You don't know what you are talking about and your little mind games won't work a second time around Joker. You are going away for a long time."

"We'll just have to see about that." He said smiling a hideous smile.

"I guess we will," I said as I stepped over to the lamp and switched it off.

Police sirens sounded and were getting closer. Armed officers entered the shop and moments later the apartment as I watched from an adjacent building. The police dragged the Joker away while he struggled and squirmed.

"You haven't won Batman!" He yelled into the night as I watched. "You might think you have, but you haven't! We are the same you and I, each of us one part of a broken coin, split apart from the half that makes us whole! You know this isn't over. This is not the end…! "

The Joker's words trailed away with the wind and the distance I put between him and myself. I didn't need or want to hear the remainder of his insane ranting monologue, but he was right in saying that we were broken. The thing was that as he seemed to revel in his broken state, I preferred to seek a means to mend my brokenness and hopefully one day I may find that means.

I turned on the homing beacon and the car picked me up three blocks away. I got in and headed for Gotham Central to speak to Jim. I knew he would want a thorough rundown and play by play of the events which I gave him along with the whereabouts of Joe Magliotti.

Jim was upset about the resources spent for the operation at Gotham General, but I told him that it couldn't be that bad as the operation had barely seen 24 hours. He thought about it and said, "Oh well, it will be sorted out eventually. A good thing happened this morning, the Joker is going back to Arkham and things will go back to normal. It's over…"

"No Jim, it will never be over, it will never be the end as long as there are criminals there will be crime. You and I, for as long as we are willing and able, will always have a job to do, for as long as we can we will be the hope and light of this city."

Jim turned to look at the city and said, "I suppose you are right."

"I know I am!" I shouted as I dove of the side of Gotham Central into the waiting car that started up at me approach. When I was seated I put it in drive and sped off into the night.

** **_NOT THE END…_**  
><strong>


End file.
